The invention relates to the field of liquid dispensers and applicators and more particularly to dispensers and applicators such as might be used, for example, for storing and handling various liquids including liquid cosmetics or medical ointments.
Various types of cosmetic make-up are available. Types of cosmetic make-up include pressed powder, creme and liquid make-up. One of the advantages of liquid make-up over creme or pressed powder make-up is that liquid make-up is generally easier to blend onto a user""s skin than either pressed powder or creme. Liquid foundation is one type of liquid make-up. Liquid foundation generally has a thick or pasty consistency which gives the liquid foundation good coverage on a user""s skin. Liquid foundation allows for quick application to the user""s skin and may also include moisturizers and ingredients which provide protection from harmful solar rays.
Various methods are available for applying liquid foundation ranging from simply using one""s finger tips to the use of various types and styles of foam blending pads specifically designed for the application of cosmetics. Such foam blending pads are popular applicators for liquid foundation as they provide a convenient application method for the liquid foundation which is generally less messy than using fingers. Typically, the liquid foundation is applied to the foam applicator by pouring small amounts of foundation from a bottle containing the foundation onto a surface of the foam applicator. The foam applicator is then used to blend the liquid foundation onto the skin of the user.
The use of a foam applicator for the application of liquid foundation also presents disadvantages. First, the foam applicator may be unhygienic, particularly if used repeatedly, as it may pick up dust, dirt and liquids. Foam applicators have a tendency to become dirty easily. Foam applicators are often left on counter tops or near sinks where they are exposed to dust, liquids and other unsanitary substances. These particles of dirt may end up on a user""s skin and clog the user""s pores causing blemishes, pimples or infections. For this reason, it is often recommended to dispose of a foam applicator after one application of liquid foundation or alternately, thoroughly to wash, to dry and then properly to store the foam applicator to avoid contamination. Disposal of used foam applicators and the need to maintain a supply of new foam applicators may be inconvenient or expensive, or both. Therefore, users typically throw out foam applicators only after several applications. It may be inconvenient or impractical for a user to take multiple foam applicators with them when going out in order to reapply or touch up their make-up.
Furthermore, although foam applicators are generally less messy than using finger tips, liquid foundation has a tendency to seep through the foam applicator and may soil a user""s hands when the foam applicator is being used. Hand washing is thus often necessary after each use of a foam applicator to avoid the potential of soiling clothes and other items from the user""s dirty hands. Often a user may wish to apply or touch up their make-up at a time or place when they do not have access to the necessary facilities for washing their hands. For this reason, a foam applicator is often inconvenient and may result in a user choosing another form of foundation which, although not as effective as liquid foundation, is not as messy.
Where a foam applicator is used with a bottle of liquid foundation, the foam applicator may contaminate the contents of the bottle. For example, if foundation is applied to a previously used foam applicator by covering the opening of the bottle with the foam applicator and then tipping the bottle upside down, contaminants on the foam applicator may be transferred to the contents of the bottle.
Another disadvantage of foam applicators heretofore has been their tendency to soil the interior of a handbag or pocket unless properly protected. In the past, foam applicators were sometimes carried in small plastic bags or make-up bags. These methods for storing foam applicators do not prevent the foundation from smearing on the inside of the plastic bag or make-up bag or on their other contents.
Thus, there is a need for a hygienic liquid foundation applicator which reduces the mess caused by conventional foam applicators. In addition there is a need for a portable system for dispensing and applying liquid foundation.
According to one aspect of the invention, a liquid dispensing apparatus has a reservoir for containing a liquid, and a spout whence to dispense the liquid. An applicator is attached to the reservoir for receiving the liquid from the spout. The applicator is detachable from the reservoir to permit the applicator to be used to apply the liquid to a surface.
According to another aspect, the invention provides a liquid dispenser having a reservoir for containing a liquid for application to a surface. An applicator holder is attachable to the reservoir and detachable therefrom. The reservoir has a spout for dispensing the liquid onto an applicator element held by the applicator holder.
According to a further aspect, the invention provides a liquid dispensing apparatus having a reservoir for containing a liquid for application to skin and having a spout through which to dispense the liquid. A lid is attachable to the reservoir for enclosing the spout. An applicator is attached to the lid and is detachable therefrom. When the applicator is attached to the lid and the lid is attached to the reservoir, the applicator is enclosed by the lid.
According to a still further aspect, the invention provides an applicator having a handle and a transport element. The handle has a surface for a user to grasp and a seat. The transport element is formed to engage the seat or other portion of the applicator holder.
According to yet another aspect, the invention provides an apparatus having a sheath with an open end. An applicator for receiving a liquid and applying the liquid to a surface is slidably receivable in the sheath and is movable from the interior of the sheath to emerge from the open end of the sheath. The liquid is dispensed onto the applicator when the applicator is emerged from the sheath, and the liquid is applied to the surface with the applicator by a user holding the sheath.
The apparatus may have a cover for closing the open end of the sheath when the applicator is enclosed in the sheath. The applicator may include a sponge holder and a sponge attached to the sponge holder. A track may be provided on an interior wall of the sheath. The sponge holder may have a foot corresponding to the track to be slidably receivable therein.